


［泉斑下佐斑］

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	［泉斑下佐斑］

宇智波泉奈和宇智波佐助长得几乎一模一样，如果他们乐意彼此伪装，除了他们的兄长——宇智波斑和宇智波鼬以外，没人能认出他们来。在木叶村民眼中，这大抵又是宇智波兄弟情的一大佐证，但实际上这两对兄弟的关系并没有那么简单。

“我哥哥才是最棒的，他里面可热呢！”  
“鼬是完美的。”  
“我哥口交特别厉害！”  
“鼬是完美的。”  
“……屁，你敢不敢换句话？”  
“……鼬是完美的。”

两个宇智波弟弟大眼瞪小眼，又跟每一天一样争论起斑和鼬谁更好来，当然也和每一天一样争论不出任何结果。

不过今天稍稍有点不同。

“我们这么争也没什么用，不如我们彼此试试吧。”宇智波泉奈突然开口。  
宇智波佐助疑惑地瞥了他一眼：“什么意思。”  
“我们两个换下衣服，给嘴唇上下妆……然后去对方家里体验一下，这样就能得出结论了吧？”  
宇智波佐助低头思考一会儿，居然点点头同意了这个荒谬的提议：“……鼬是完美的。”  
“……快滚，我哥才是完美的。”

——这也就是宇智波佐助堂而皇之坐在斑另一边，满脸菜色地看着桌子上那堆甜度绝对超标的和菓子的原因……他可从来不知道这对宇智波兄弟还有下午茶的传统。  
“怎么了，泉奈，没有胃口吗？”宇智波斑疑惑地看着宇智波佐助，轻声问。  
宇智波佐助果断摇了摇头。  
“今天的泉奈有些奇怪啊，”宇智波斑的眉头微微皱了起来，“有点像……”  
这就要暴露了吗？宇智波佐助的身体微微一僵，飞速地回忆了下之前跟宇智波泉奈约好的要暴露时怎么做的要点——于是他当机立断亲了上去。  
“唔……？泉奈……怎么……唔！”  
早在来之前，泉奈和佐助就彼此交换了对方兄长的敏感点和他们经常用的技巧，约好了如果感觉要暴露就直接上，这样的话即使兄长们觉得有些奇怪大概也不会多想了吧。  
按照宇智波泉奈的习惯，佐助搂住了斑的腰，侵占一样强行舌吻了起来，力道大得几乎让斑仰起头，宇智波斑没有反抗，手臂向上搂住佐助的脖颈顺从地闭着眼睛迎合起来。  
……泉奈那家伙天天说宇智波斑多温和居然是真的吗？宇智波佐助回忆起宇智波斑平日里冷漠高傲的姿态，心里颇不可思议。  
这样想着，佐助的手摸索着褪下了斑的衣裤，手指抚摸着他右侧的乳头——还有乳头附近的旧伤，宇智波斑轻轻抖了下。  
“……哥哥。”宇智波佐助顿了顿，有些艰难地把这个称呼吐出口，“转过去。”  
宇智波斑犹豫了一下，慢慢地转过身去，背对着佐助跪趴下去。他的上身伏在榻榻米上，平时狂野的头发顺着脊背垂落在地，显出一股柔顺的味道来。  
——他在紧张。宇智波佐助敏锐地察觉到这一点。宇智波斑的肌肉都是紧绷的，呼吸也沉重起来，他能看出斑在努力放松，但似乎收效甚微。  
宇智波泉奈得意洋洋的话在宇智波佐助耳畔响起。  
“哥哥最敏感的地方其实是后背哦，只要轻轻一碰……”  
佐助伸出手，指尖若有若无地从斑的后颈慢慢滑到斑的尾椎上。  
“哈啊……”  
果然，斑忍不住轻喘起来，身体战栗的幅度愈发大了，佐助甚至能看到他后穴急切地收缩着，看来的确如泉奈所言，早上他们才刚刚做过。佐助毫不费力地伸进两根手指时这么想道。  
佐助非常轻松地就扩张到了四根手指，正想脱下裤子时他忽然想起这老祖宗平日对他们好脸没一个的模样，忽然恶作剧心一起，他拍了拍斑的屁股，发出清脆的啪啪声，他扯了扯斑的头发，扯来斑族服的腰带遮住斑的眼睛，学着泉奈撒娇一样的腔调说：“哥……可不帮我含一下吧。”  
不知道是不是佐助的错觉，宇智波斑似乎轻叹了一声，但随即他就又转了过来，熟门熟路地爬到佐助身下，佐助让他的把手扭动身后时也照做了，但没有手似乎也对他的行为没有半点阻挡作用，斑轻巧地咬住佐助的裤子衔了下来，任由他硬挺的阴茎打到自己脸上。佐助按了按斑的头，宇智波斑就低下头舔了舔他的龟头，也不用佐助催促，随即便含了进去娴熟地吞吐了起来。  
宇智波佐助深深地吸了口气，肌肉紧绷，好险没控制住自己就这么射了出来。宇智波泉奈所言非虚……虽然不想承认，但鼬在这方面向来比较羞耻放不开，技术上确实不如斑好。挺过这一波，佐助又眯着眼睛享受了几分钟斑的吮吸，低头拨弄了一会儿斑的发顶，看着斑努力含弄的样子心里不由得升起一缕恶意。这家伙还不知道自己服务的不是他的弟弟，只是一个宇智波的小辈呢，要是让他知道不知道会不会羞愤到死。  
不过想披露真相的想法只是在他心里转了两转就消失了。又一波快感袭来，宇智波佐助赶紧推开斑的脑袋把阴茎抽出来，眼见着斑的嘴唇上跟他的阴茎连着一道银丝，他忍不住喉头滚动了一下。  
佐助伸手把斑推翻在地，按着他的肩胛骨挺身一压，“噗滋”一声，他的阴茎一下子就插进了斑的后穴里。  
“泉奈……！”  
柔软的肌肉紧紧包裹着佐助的阴茎，宇智波斑好像因为这突然袭击一时没反应过来后穴使劲一吸，好容易才压制住射精冲动的佐助差点一下子就缴了枪，忍不住暗中咒骂一声。在那里面呆了一分钟，佐助才慢慢动了起来，斑的后穴不愧被泉奈吹嘘成名器，顺着佐助的节奏一收一缩，没多久就叫佐助忍不住开始在斑身上飞速驰聘。肉体碰撞的啪啪声和斑隐藏着哭腔的高声叫床一起响了起来，佐助的胯部撞击着斑的臀部，把那两块结实的白肉撞得红通通一片。又操了几百记，佐助一只手撸动着斑的阴茎，整根没了进去在斑的体内射了出来。斑的后穴还轻轻地吸吮着，就像运动后的温泉，有种舒适的感觉，所以他仍然插在那里面，琢磨着要呆上一阵，这是外面却有人敲门了。  
“泉奈大人，宇智波佐助说您约好了要跟他有事腰板，现在已经到时间了。”  
宇智波佐助骂了句，抽出了阴茎，恋恋不舍地看着他的后穴里流出他刚刚射进去的精液。他按泉奈的惯例在斑唇上留下一个吻。  
“那哥哥我先走了。”  
“……嗯，早点回来。”

“我哥怎么样？是不是特别厉害？”  
“是不错，”宇智波佐助诚实地说，“不过鼬是完美的。”  
“……你哥连口交都不熟！”宇智波泉奈咬牙切齿，“他都磕到我了！”  
“你不觉得鼬羞涩的样子才最棒吗？”宇智波佐助坦然回答。

即使是交换了哥哥，今天宇智波弟弟们的争论也还在继续呢。

（对不起我跳票了泉鼬还有换回后的play  
大概就是泉奈发现斑体内还有佐助的精液，斑说以为是他想留着，就没清理，发烧一发。  
鼬那很疑惑佐助给他清理了，还温柔地对佐助说他变温柔了呢，结果被嫉妒的佐助完美了一发（当然这次他清理了））


End file.
